¡¿Ese Soy Yo!
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Los guardianes salen "colados" en una de las grandes empresas y su enemigo en busca del embrión, Easter. Pero por un simple juego de los Charas, todos los guardianes pueden llegar a otra dimensión donde hasta ellos mismos se sorprenderán por quienes se encontraran.../ One-shot (posible two-shot) No hay parejas especificas, pero espero que les cause una risa xD


_**Como siempre tengo que tener una excusa del porque tan ida de FF. Muy bien el caso es que mi escuela me tiene ARTA! Estoy tan cansada que no se… eh pensado en irme por un tiempo de FF, pero creo que mejor la iré borrando de mi cabeza, no quiero dejar esta buena página, no señor, pero bueno… la escuela cansa…**_

_**En fin, eh acá una idea demasiado RARA eh visto que Ikuto y Amu con los demás cambiaron cuerpos, pero que ellos mismos se vean con otras personalidades, eso para mí es raro xD así que por esa razón invente este one-shot xD. Espero que les guste la idea…**_

_**Empecemos:**_

* * *

_**Declaimer: **_No, todavía no soy Peach-Pit para poseer Shugo Chara.

* * *

Nota: Este one-shot está basado en Easter, otros de sus intentos por conseguir el embrión. Y también para diferenciar quien es quien los de la otra dimensión estará sus nombres en **negrita **y los verdaderos por decirlo así estarán en letra normal.

* * *

**¡¿Ese Soy Yo?!**

Era obvio que Easter no se daba por vencido, querían el embrión, si o si, para su querido jefe. En esta oportunidad los guardianes querían "colarse" dentro de la gran empresa cuyo objetivo era conseguir el poderoso huevo mágico.

-Tadase-kun ¡Mira!- hablo la peli-rosa señalando con su dedo índice una maquina gigante.

-Seguro es otro de los inventos de Easter tratando de conseguir el embrión- hablo el shugo chara que se creía rey. (N/A: Bueno para mí se creía rey xD)

-Cierto- comento Nagihiko.

Unos centímetros atrás, se encontraban los shugo charas jugando a las atrpadas, Ran perseguía a Miki, Miki a Daichi (correcto estaban acompañados de Kukai, el ex escudero) Daichi a Pepe, Pepe a Kusu Kusu y finalmente Kusu Kusu estaba persiguiendo a Suu.

La pequeña chara verde se golpeó con algo mientras iba corriendo, era algo duro que le diera dolor de cabeza, era nada más ni nada menos que aquella máquina que Amu mantuvo su vista todo el tiempo. De aquella gran maquina salió un fuerte color blanco, era como un flash de cámara que inundo toda aquella sala.

-¡Chicos cuidado!- grito Kukai para después unos minutos taparse los ojos.

Todos los guardianes imitaron a Kukai, se taparon los ojos evitando ver aquella gran luz.

.

.

.

-¡¿Eh?!- se preguntó Amu cuando la luz blanca había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué estamos en la escuela?- se preguntó Tadase.

- Seguro nos llamaron para un trabajo…- comentó Yaya.

-Dudo que sea eso Yaya-chan- le dijo Nagihiko mientras se le caía una gotita de la cabeza.

Todos los guardianes estaban confusos de como de los adentros de la empresa Easter, pudieron llegar hasta su escuela.

-¿Qué les parece ir al Royal Garden?- propuso Amu.

-Sí, me parece una buena idea Hinamori- le dijo Kukai mientras revoloteaba los cabellos rosados de su amiga.

-¡Ya Kukai!-

Todos los guardianes se rieron, después de esto se dirigieron a su destino, el Royal Garden, pero cuando Tadase abrió la puerta de dicho lugar se tomaron una pequeña sorpresa…

-¿Y ustedes?- les pregunto una chica de cabellos rosados alborotados, con un semblante de rebelde.

-¡¿Yo?!- la otra la miro sorprendida.

-Soy Hinamori Amu, la joker de los guardianes… ¿Y se supone que tú eres?- Amu se respondió a sí misma.

-S-soy Hinamori Amu…-

-¿Eres yo?- **Amu** solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Esta es Amu-chan?- pregunto Tadase detrás de su impactada amiga de cabellos rosas.

-¿Por qué hay dos Amu-chii?-pregunto Yaya.

.

-¿Así que vienen de un universo paralelo?- quiso dejar un punto en claro **Amu**.

-Si…- le respondió Tadase.

-¿En verdad esta soy yo? Que patético…- la otra peli-rosa se sintió ofendida.

-¡Yo no uso una ropa tan atrevida!- se quejó Amu mirándose ella misma al verse con el uniforme de la escuela, pero la diferencia es que esta se veía más atrevida y rebelde.

-¿Qué? Es mi estilo…- comento **Amu** mientras colocaba sus pies sobre la mesa.

-¡Amu-san! Te eh dicho que debes bajar los pies de la mesa…- se quejó una chica de cabellos color zanahoria y su larga cabellera sujetados con una coleta.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo Yaya impactada al ver lo que estaba frente sus ojos.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto ** Yaya** a ella misma.

-¡Tonta! Se supone que ellos son de un universo "paralelo"- le respondió la peli-rosa con los pies aun en la mesa, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Eso es posible?- se preguntó la de larga cabellera zanahoria- ¿Y se supone que esta soy yo?

-¡Un placer concierte mi otro yo!- saludo muy enérgica Yaya.

-¡Deja de ser inmadura y ponte a trabajar!- le grito su opuesto. Yaya se fue atrás de Amu mientras lloraba.

-¡Amu-chii! Ella me da miedo…- a Amu solo se le caía una gotita.

-¡Ustedes! ¿No tienen nada más bueno que hacer?- grito de lo lejos una hermosa chica de largos cabellos morados sujetado con una larga coleta al igual que su amiga **Yaya.**

Nagihiko solo se quedó parado en seco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos, se vio a él mismo, bueno mejor dicho ella misma… o bueno, es difícil de explicar.

-E-Ella e-es- Nagihiko no sabía que decir.

Cuando la **Amu** rebelde dio un giro a su cabeza pudo ver lo que en ese momento el peli morado estaba observando en esos momentos.

-¡Ahh! ¿Esa tipa? No es nada, solo es un intento de "damita" que tenemos en los guardianes…- le respondió **Amu**.

-Te escuche fuerte y claro Amu ¿Con que intento de damita eh? ¿Quién habla así pervertida?- eso hizo que la Amu de esa dimensión se enojara demasiado.

Mientras la original Amu, por decirlo así, se encontraba muy sonrojada e impactada por la palabra mencionada de la peli morada Nadeshiko.

-¿P-pervertida?- ya casi iba a caer desmayada.

-¡No empiecen con esas peleas absurdas por favor! ¡No quiero verlas pelear!- grito muy desesperada una pequeña rubia de largos cabellos rubios, **Rima**, era la más inocente de los guardianes, la más tierna y cariñosa.

-Solo si tú lo dices Rima…- dijo la Amu rebelde para después dejar el cuello que sujetaba de Nadeshiko.

-¡Gracias! ¡Amu!- la peli-rosa solo le mostro una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto una rubia de baja estatura, "casualmente" llamada también Rima estaba impactada por ella verse de esa manera tan… tan… ni tenía ella una palabra adecuada para describirse ella misma.

-¿Con que tú eres así en esta dimensión?- hablo** Rima** mientras se acercaba a la reina de los guardines de la otra dimensión.

-¿Se supone que debes ser tan gentil?-

-¡Por supuesto! Mis padres siempre me enseñaron los modales…- Rima solo mostro una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Que suerte tiene esta chica" pensó Rima mientras bajaba la mirada algo apenada por ella ver a su otra versión tan feliz.

Mientras todos trataban de socializar y conocerse mejor. Una voz se hizo llenar el ambiente, cosa que hizo que todos los guardianes de esa dimensión se ordenen en una sola fila.

-¡Volví chicos!- grito un rubio mientras abría la puerta del Royal Garden.

-¡Bienvenido Tadase-sama!- le saludo una enérgica **Yaya**.

-Bienvenido Hotori- le saludo la rebelde peli-rosa.

-Vamos amor, sabes que puedes llamarme Tadase.- le dijo el rubio a **Amu**.

-Te eh dicho que jamás me llames amor, no somos nada, Hotori- el rubio solo mostro una sonrisa perversa.

-No aun, pero algún día lo serás…- **Amu** solo mostro una mirada llena de odio y seriedad.

-Disculpe rey por interrumpir su "conversación" pero… ¿Consiguió alguna información del embrión?- le pregunto Nadeshiko a el rubio.

-Por desgracia no Fujisaki, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto el embrión será nuestro…- le respondió Tadase mientras pasaba a un lado de los guardines de la otra dimensión.

Cuando el rubio estaba pasando pudo fijar su mirada en aquella peli-rosa que estaba al lado del peli morada Nagihiko, si, Amu Hinamori de la otra dimensión que por alguna razón llamo su atención.

-¿Quién eres tú? Eres muy linda…- dijo mientras agarraba el mentón de Amu- Eres más linda que la otra Amu que tengo por acá.

-¡Oye!- se quejó la rebelde **Amu**.

Un Tadase lleno de celos quiso dar por terminado esta escenita entre Amu y su otro yo, lo cual parecía un pervertido…

-¡Suelta a Amu-chan!- grito Tadase quitando la mano del rubio mientras se ponía al frente de Amu, defendiéndola.

-¿Este soy yo? Se ve que eres todo un caballero…- se rió un poco- Patético.

Ambos Tadase se miraron can rabia.

-¡Vamos chicos! No es hora de estar mirándose con rabia, tenemos que idear un plan para conseguir el embrión…- interrumpió **Rima**.

-Tienes razón Rima- le respondió **Tadase** mientras se separaba de su otro yo y se dirigía a la mesa del té.

Cuando los guardianes de esa dimensión se reunieron en la mesa del té para idear su plan de cómo conseguir el embrión, los otros solo permanecían callados y aun sorprendidos. Un curioso Nagihiko pregunto:

-¿Conocen a una empresa llamada "Easter"?- los otros guardianes dirigieron sus miradas hasta el peli morado, algo impactados por la pregunta y sorprendidos de como conocían a esa empresa.

-Si los conocemos…- le respondió Nadeshiko.

-Easter son nuestros enemigos…- completo la frase** Yaya** con mucha seriedad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ellos son los villanos en esta dimensión?- pregunto Amu.

-No importa en qué dimensión estemos, Easter siempre querrá el embrión para sus planes malvados…- comentó Kukai.

-No es como piensas lindo…- comento la **Amu** rebelde con cierto tono de gracia.

-¿A qué te refieres Amu-chii de esta dimensión?- pregunto muy inocente Yaya.

Los guardianes de esa dimensión se intercambiaron sonrisas, pero no unas alegres, si no de perversidad.

-¡Nosotros somos los enemigos acá! ¡Somos los guardianes!- dijeron todos los guardianes con cierto aire de orgullo.

Los otros guardianes no lo creían verdad.

-Nuestro objetivo es conseguir el embrión para nuestro rey- comento **Yaya **mientras miraba con una cara de superioridad a los demás.

Mientras tanto Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai, Rima y Yaya se quedaron con cara de impactados y sorprendidos.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron.

.

.

.

* * *

_**xD Espero que este "one-shot" les haya gustado. (Eso espero)**_

_**Pienso hacer segunda parte ya que no sabemos cómo es Utau, Ikuto o tal vez los otros personajes. Espero sus opiniones y también sus review para saber si les parece la idea de otra parte, como un two-shot.**_

_**Demorare mucho en actualizar mi Fanfic nuevo ya que tengo problemas con la computadora, se me borraron todo lo que tenía T-T maldita cosa. Ademas para colmo FF no cargaba nada bien en mi computadora xS.**_

_**Espero sus opiniones y disculpa si hay algo mal escrito o redactado.**_

_**Ruthy-chan**_


End file.
